


Father Knows Best

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, I am so sorry for this., I'm so sorry Shownu, M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, dojae, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Arranged marriages are terrible things most of the time, but sometimes father really does know best....





	1. Dojae

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya,  
> it's me. This was requested on AFF so yeah, here it is. There are mentions of 2tae (OTP OTP OTP) and Markhyuck (ALSO OTP) which hint at sequel/spin off sort of things (that will be the second and third chapters here).
> 
> I'm sorry for this. I wasn't given a specific plot and then this happened.......
> 
> Also I'm so sorry Shownu....(I'll talk more about it at the end...)
> 
> Read at your own risk. It's really terrible.

"You're doing what??"

 

 Was the first thing heard throughout the Kim household as the oldest son, Kim Dongyoung, looked at his parents horrified.

 

"We've arranged for your hand in marriage with one of our friend's children."

"Why mom? I can make my own decisions if I want to! I don't need for you to arrange a marriage for me! That should be my choice and my choice alone..." Dongyoung whined.

 

 His mother rolled her eyes as his Step father, Dongyoung's father passed away and his mother remarried- at the hands of who her father chose for her of course,  
walked into the room to settle the topic once and for all.

 

"You've been arranged in a marriage. You marry who we say and that's final. If you don't like it, I don't care. We're doing this because we feel it's best for you this way."

"But father-"

"No buts mister, either you go along with it willingly or I will drag you to that God forsaken altar if I have to."

"Yes father."

"Good, I'm glad we agree."

 

 His father walked out triumphantly followed by his mother, who sent him a sympathetic look before turning on her heels and exiting the room. He groaned and walked up the stairs to his small, plain bedroom and fell face first on his bed. He grabbed the nearest pillow and began screaming in it until he heard a knock on his door.

 

"Come in."

 

 In walked Lee Minhyung, Dongyoung's step brother.

 

"You okay? I heard your argument with my dad."

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine."

"You sure? I know he can be a complete ass sometimes."

 

 Dongyoung laughed at Minhyung's statement.

 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hope that I'll end up at least somewhat liking this person that I marry."

"Yeah, good luck bro. And I mean that in the best of ways possible."

"Yeah, thanks Minhyung. I hope you don't get forced into an arranged marriage any time soon."

"Yeah, me too. Well, good night Dongyoung hyung."

"Good night Minhyung."

"You didn't say my nickname this time!"

"Awe, does Minnie miss his nickname?"

"Oh my God! That's so embarrassing!!"

"Oh, don't worry, I still love you Minnie!"

"Good night Dongyoung."

"Good night Minnie."

* * *

 

"You're arranging a marriage between me and the child of your friends..."

"Yes."

"Because you're their friends and you want to remain their friends."

"Correct."

"And I have to get married to their child because?"

"Because we said so Yoonoh!"

"But mother, why me? What about Taeyong hyung?"

"Because you're the closest to their age! And don't drag Taeyong into this, we already have someone named Taeil lined up for him."

"And because me and your mother said so!"

"It's 'your mother and I' not 'me and your mother'."

"Don't you back sass me boy."

"Yes father."

"Good."

"She better be pretty."

"Who better be pretty sweetheart?"

"The girl you made an arranged marriage with."

 Yoonoh's mother and father looked at each other, too scared to tell their son the truth.

"You know your mother wouldn't arrange a marriage with someone who wasn't pretty son."

"Yeah!...She's the prettiest and that's why we set up an arranged marriage with....her."

"Okay."

"Good night son."

"Good night."

* * *

 

"Kim Dongyoung wake up!"

 

 Dongyoung groaned as he opened his eyes, careful not to look into the blinding sunlight seeping through the window.

 

"Dongyoung honey you need to get up so you can officially meet your soon to be husband."

 

 Dongyoung groaned again hearing the words that his mother had just so happily spit from her mouth. He quickly rolled out of the bed and took a quick ten minute  shower, that quickly turned into thirty minutes, before he dried himself off and got dressed in a simple pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a purple flannel. He threw on some black converse and brushed his hair so he looked at least somewhat presentable in front of his new supposed to be husband. He quickly grabbed his phone and began walking down the stairs.

* * *

 

 Yoonoh waited patiently for his new spouse to come down the stairs. the mother had called to wake them up and then he heard the shower going.

 

"Sorry, Dongyoung was very upset when we mentioned this to him last night."

 

 Yoonoh whipped his head around to Dongyoung's mother so fast that he almost got whiplash.

 

"Him?"

"Oh dear, you didn't know?"

 Yoonoh violently shook his head meaning no he did not know that he was supposed to marry a damn man.

 

"I'm sorry sweetheart! We thought your parents would've told you that my Dongyoung was a boy."

"They seemed to have left that part out...."

 

 Just then a blonde boy walked down the stairs and stared blankly at Yoonoh.

  _This can't be the Dongyoung kid, can it?_ he thought to himself.

 

"Minhyung, say hello to Dongyoung's fiancé."

"Hello Dongyoung's fiancé."

 

 Yoonoh quickly waved at the boy. The boy gave a slight smile and then sat on the couch.

 

"I'm sorry Yoonoh, my son gets like this when he's angry. He's going to take forever."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. He shouldn't be acting like this."

"No, really. It's fine. I'll wait for him."

 

 _This boy better be fucking pretty or I'm going to fucking shove him against the wall and punch him until he apologizes for wasting my time._ Yoonoh thought.

 Yoonoh waited about another ten excruciating minutes before he heard a door close upstairs and the light padding of shoes down the stairs before he was met with light brown orbs that matched the color of his hair. He bowed politely at the boy and took in his features. He looked really pretty with his narrow face and straight nose. He had prominent cheek bones and a light shade of pink ghosted over them. He had freckles that were barely noticeable and he had very pretty looking lips. His flannel complemented his skin tone perfectly and the rips in his jeans drove Yoonoh insane because his thighs were so damn pretty, and Yoonoh doesn't know if that's even considered to be rude or sexual in any way at this point because all he knows is that he is silently thanking his parents for having such great taste in men, and this boy was just so beautiful. Yoonoh just stood there trying to take in the sight of his soon to be husband.

 _That's weird to say._ Yoonoh thought.

 The boy looked at him and smiled, making Yoonoh even more fond of him. Yoonoh was expecting to marry a girl, but he thought that the person his parents had set him up with was more beautiful than any girl his parents could've chosen and he was slightly upset that his parents had chosen someone so- so perfect. He was truly breathtakingly beautiful and Yoonoh was already whipped.

* * *

 

 Dongyoung walked down the stairs and was immediately met with an intoxicating scent that he'd never smelled before. He turned and walked cautiously into the living room only to be met with dark brown eyes. He bowed quickly, to be respectful, and then took in the features of the boy in front of him. This boy had jet black hair and a slim, yet rounded face. His eyes were hidden due to the smile he was sporting and he had dimples that Dongyoung found to be extremely sexy. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a plain, olive green v neck shirt. He had on Adidas shoes and he was, despite how pretty he looked, very masculine. He had nice biceps and Dongyoung just wanted to walk up to him and run his hands up and down his arms to feel his muscles, which he found to be very disturbing. This man standing was very attractive and Dongyoung was very much pleased that his parents chose this boy to be his husband. Dongyoung couldn't stop looking at the boy because he was so stunning.

 

"Dongyoung sweetie, this is Yoonoh."

 

 Dongyoung looked at the boy in front of him and smiled politely at him.

 

"Hi, I'm Jung Yoonoh."

"Kim Dongyoung. Nice to meet you."

 

 Yoonoh smiled at him and then looked away as both of their parents had begun talking to them.

 

"Alright guys, we want you two to go out and familiarize yourselves with each other because you're getting married so you obviously need to know your spouse."

 

 Both boys nodded at their parents.

 

"Well, what are you waiting for? go, shoo. Go, go, go. Get out of this house right now."

 

 The boys walked out of Dongyoung's house, but not before hearing Dongyoung's parents and Taeyong's parents, while looking towards Taeyong and Minhyung, say: "Don't think we've forgotten about you. We've found you someone."

* * *

 

"Where do you want to go?"

 

 Yoonoh looked down at the stunning boy as he asked him the question. He thought for a moment trying to find some place, but he came up empty so he just shrugged.

 

"Ok, well then how about the park right over there?"

"Okay."

"Come on then, let's go."

 

 They both walked to the park bench and sat down. They started talking about random things and began to figure out new things about each other. About four hours later Yoonoh asked Dongyoung if he was thirsty. Dongyoung replied with a yes and told him that there was a café near by.

 

"Do you want to come with me?"

"I would, but I'm too lazy to get up."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm, I'll be okay. It's literally across the street and to the left a little bit away."

 

 Yoonoh looked at him, concern etched on his face.

 

"I'll be fine." Dongyoung said.

 

 He gently touched Yoonoh's arm and gave it a light squeeze. Yoonoh looked at him and gave him one last worried glance. He put his hand on top of Dongyoung's hand that currently rested on his bicep.

 

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"You worry too much Yoonoh."

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can though, okay?"

"Okay."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Can I just share your drink with you?"

"Okay."

"Okay!"

"Okay, I'll be back."

 

 Dongyoung quickly pecked him on the cheek and then Yoonoh was off.

* * *

 

  It was exactly five minutes after Yoonoh left when the boy walked up to Dongyoung. One more second. Two. Nothing happened. Dongyoung was silently praying for Yoonoh to hurry back because he was freaked the fuck out. The weird unknown boy scooted closer and then time seemed to stop.

_Where the fuck are you Yoonoh, I'm supposed to trust you!_

 

"Hi there!"

 

 Dongyoung looked over at the creepy boy. He immediately looked away.

 

"Don't be shy! I just saw that you were lonely is all. I just came here to be your friend."

 

 The creepy boy suddenly put his hand on Dongyoung's thigh, in an area very close to his crotch, before he quickly removed it and stood up. Dongyoung was about to sigh in relief when the boy stood directly in front of him, effectively blocking all exits and pinning him to the bench.

 

"Awe, now why would someone as pretty as you be out here all alone? You know, I can make you feel better if you want me to."

 

 Dongyoung turned his head away and recklessly lifted his knee up as hard as he could. The boy fell on top of him and Dongyoung quickly pushed him to the ground and stood up. Once he was up he ran as quickly as he could away from the boy. When he was far enough away he slowed down to a walk and immediately walked into the café Yoonoh had went into. Yoonoh looked at him, worried, and asked him if he was okay.

 

"Well, there was this boy and he-"

 

 Dongyoung stopped abruptly and looked in the window of the café. The creepy boy was standing at the window and just staring at Dongyoung. Dongyoung was terrified. He couldn't stand a chance against the creepy stalker boy and Yoonoh was too much of a sweetheart to harm anyone so he wouldn't do anything either, would he?

 

"And he?"

"He followed me here because I kicked him in the balls because he tried to inappropriately touch me."

"He what?"

 

 Yoonoh looked angry, very angry.

 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

 

 The creepy boy then moved from the window, walked to the door, and walked into the nearly empty café. He made a beeline straight for Dongyoung and Yoonoh.

_We're fucked._

 Yoonoh noticed the look on Dongyoung's face and then turned to see a very angry man walking straight up to their table.

 

"Why the fuck did you run away from me?"

 

 Yoonoh did not like the language this man was using towards his Dongyoung. He did not like it one bit. So he stepped in.

 

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Shownu, who the fuck are you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Well, fine then. I'll just take what I came in here for and leave."

 

 The boy began to reach for Dongyoung's wrist and grabbed him harshly. Dongyoung was yanked out of his seat and pulled next to the boy, who threw his arms around Dongyoung's shoulder.

 

"Let go of me."

"Shut up you little whore."

 

 Yoonoh stood up and gently grabbed Dongyoung's arm and pulled him out of the boy's grip. He then stood in front of Dongyoung and blocked him from the creepy boy.

 

"What the hell man? Get the fuck out of my way."

 

The boy shoved Yoonoh quite harshly and grabbed for Dongyoung again only to have his hand slapped away. He looked at Yoonoh angrily.

 

"Just let me take the pretty boy and leave."

"How about you just leave by yourself." Dongyoung said.

 

Yoonoh smiled at the sassiness radiating off of Dongyoung.

 

"You little bitch."

 

The boy pushed Yoonoh again. Yoonoh stumbled. While he was trying to catch his balance the boy went to slap Dongyoung, and the sound was heard throughout the cafe. He went to slap Dongyoung again, but he was stopped. Yoonoh was pissed. He quickly grabbed the boy's hand before it could reach Dongyoung's face again and twisted it until the boy screamed. He then took his other hand and balled it into a fist before lunging it, quite skillfully, into the boy's jaw. The boy spat out blood on the floor and looked up at Yoonoh like he was crazy.

 

"Don't you ever fucking touch him again, you got it?"

 

The boy looked at Yoonoh and scoffed.

 

"I'll do whatever I want to do when I want to and you can't stop me."

 

He went to grab Dongyoung again but Yoonoh threw another punch at him, and then the boy was on the ground.

 

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. My. Fiancé. Again. Do you understand me?"

"Your fiancé?"

"Yes, my fucking fiancé."

 

 The boy looked at Yoonoh, at Dongyoung, and then back at Yoonoh before struggling to get on his feet. He quickly apologized to Dongyoung and then ran out of the café as quickly as he could. Yoonoh looked over at Dongyoung and saw a red mark across his face.

 

"Thanks for standing up for-"

 

 Dongyoung was cut off by Yoonoh grabbing him by the waist and crashing his lips onto Dongyoung's. Dongyoung's hands quickly found their way to Yoonoh's face and then into his hair as he pulled him closer. Yoonoh wrapped his arms around Dongyoung tighter, too afraid that if he didn't Dongyoung would be taken away from him again. Dongyoung tilted his head slightly and tightened his grip on Yoonoh's hair as Yoonoh pulled him even closer and wrapped his arms around Dongyoung's waist until he felt Dongyoung was secure enough in his arms. Yoonoh gently bit Dongyoung's lower lip, making the boy whimper and open his mouth. He quickly slid his tongue into Dongyoung's mouth, but then he reluctantly pulled away for air.

 Dongyoung opened his eyes and noticed Yoonoh looking at him. Yoonoh brought his hand up to the red mark on Dongyoung's face and gently touched it. Dongyoung winced and Yoonoh pulled away slightly. He brought his hand back up to the mark and lightly touched it again.

 

"Are you okay babe?"

 

 Dongyoung leaned into the touch and practically melted when Yoonoh called him babe.

 

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't need ice?"

"I'm fine, honestly."

"I'm so sorry I let him hit you!"

"It wasn't your fault, he pushed you out of the way."

"But I should've been able to keep his hands off of you, and I couldn't."

 

 Dongyoung cupped Yoonoh's face and looked at him.

 

"You beat the guy up for me, and we met four hours ago. That's saying something."

"But I could've done so much more to protect you. I should've never let him get close to you. I should've told you to come with me to get your coffee. I should've-"

 

 This time it was Yoonoh who was cut off by Dongyoung gently kissing Yoonoh. His lips lightly brushed Yoonoh's before he ever so carefully connected them. Yoonoh pulled Dongyoung even closer than before and carefully tilted his head to the side. Dongyoung deepened the kiss as Yoonoh pulled him closer.

* * *

 

 The two pairs of parents, followed by Minhyung and Taeyong, walked into the empty café and sat in the corner talking to their respective sons when they noticed Yoonoh walk in and order one coffee. A few minutes later Dongyoung walked in looking quite frantic. Yoonoh looked at him worried. They then watched as a very angry boy walked up to where Yoonoh and Dongyoung were sitting.

 

"Why the fuck did you run away from me?"

 

 The parents, along with Minhyung and Taeyong, watched as Yoonoh's face changed into one of pure anger.

 

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Shownu, who the fuck are you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Well, fine then. I'll just take what I came in here for and leave."

 

 They watched as the boy practically yanked Dongyoung out of his seat and into the his arms.

 

"Let go of me."

"Shut up you little whore."

  
   
  They watched as Yoonoh became even angrier; and then they watched as Yoonoh gently, and carefully, pulled Dongyoung out of the boy's grip and stood in front of him.

 

"What the hell man? Get the fuck out of my way."

 

 The boy then pushed Yoonoh and grabbed for Dongyoung, only to have his hand slapped away by an angry Yoonoh. The boy looked very upset as he looked at Yoonoh.

 

"Just let me take the pretty boy and leave."

"How about you leave by yourself."

 

 Yoonoh smiled at Dongyoung's sentence.

 

"You little bitch."

 

 Yoonoh was shoved quite harshly out of the way. As he stumbled to catch his balance the boy looked around the café, his eyes meeting Dongyoung's parents; Yoonoh's parents; Minhyung; and Taeyong, then he slapped Dongyoung. There was the clear sound of his hand hitting Dongyoung's unsuspecting face and a mark as clear as day on Dongyoung's cheek. Dongyoung's father was about to get up when he saw the look on Yoonoh's face. The boy went to slap Dongyoung again, but he was stopped by a very pissed off Yoonoh grabbing his arm and twisting until he screamed. Dongyoung's parents looked proudly at Yoonoh. Yoonoh then took his vacant hand and balled it into a fist and launched it at the boy's jaw. The boy spat out blood then looked at Yoonoh like he was a madman. The six onlookers shivered at the tone of voice Yoonoh used when he finally spoke up.

 

"Don't you ever fucking touch him again, you got it?"

"I'll do whatever I want to do when I want to and you can't stop me."

 

 The boy made a move to grab Dongyoung again and then the next second he was on the floor grabbing his face right where Yoonoh had punched him for the second time. 

 

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. My. Fiancé. Again. Do you understand me?"

"Your fiancé?"

"Yes, my fucking fiancé."

 

 They watched as the boy apologized to Yoonoh, then Dongyoung, and scurried out of the shop.

 

"Thanks for standing up for-"

 

 The six viewers sat in their seats, shocked, as they saw Yoonoh grab Dongyoung by his waist and kiss him very aggressively. Their mouths dropped to the floor when they saw Dongyoung place his hands on Yoonoh's face and then into his hair and pulled him closer. Then Dongyoung tilted his head and tightened his grip on Yoonoh's hair as Yoonoh pulled him even closer. They then heard a small whimper, which they assumed to be from Dongyoung, but then the boys pulled apart all too soon.

 They watched as Yoonoh carefully brought his hand up to the red mark on Dongyoung's face, making Dongyoung wince in pain, then quickly retract it. They never looked away, even as Yoonoh put his hand back on Dongyoung's face and Dongyoung leaned into the touch.

 

"Are you okay babe?"

 

 Both of the mothers practically slapped a hand over each other's mouths as they tried their hardest not to squeal at Yoonoh's cuteness. Taeyong was surprised and Minhyung was just happy that someone cared for his step brother and was willing to protect him. The fathers nodded their heads at each other and smiled.

 

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't need ice?"

"I'm fine, honestly."

"I'm so sorry I let him hit you!"

"It wasn't your fault, he pushed you out of the way."

"But I should've been able to keep his hands off of you, and I couldn't."

 

 Minhyung watched in awe as his brother cupped Yoonoh's face and looked at him.

 

"You beat the guy up for me, and we met four hours ago. That's saying something."

"But I could've done so much more to protect you. I should've never let him get close to you. I should've told you to come with me to get your coffee. I should've-"

  
   
 They watched as Dongyoung kissed Yoonoh and as Yoonoh pulled Dongyoung closer and tilted his head. It was when Dongyoung deepened the kiss that four of the six onlookers looked away, and a few seconds later the two mothers squealed at theirs sons.

* * *

 

 A few seconds after Dongyoung deepened the kiss both boys heard two very loud, very shrill squeals. They quickly pulled apart and found their parents and siblings looking at them. Dongyoung flushed a bright shade of red as Yoonoh grabbed his hand and gently tugged him in their direction. When they walked over Dongyoung's mother told them to sit down. There were two vacant chairs, but Yoonoh quickly sat down and pulled Dongyoung to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms securely around Dongyoung's waist. They heard another squeal followed by a "That's so adorable." Yoonoh asked his mother the question he'd been dying to know the answer to.

 

"Um, why are you guys here?"

"Yeah, mom why are you here?"

"Well, Yoonoh sweetie, we wanted Taeyong to meet his soon to be husband so we brought him here."

"And we did the same for Minhyung. We're just waiting for them to arrive."

 

 Right after Dongyoung's mother finished her sentence two boys walked into the café and Yoonoh's mother waved them over.

 

"Minhyung sweetie this is Donghyuck. He'll be your husband. And I'm sorry for the awkward situation Donghyuck, but there are no more seats so can you please sit on his lap?"

 

 The shorter, only slightly, boy nodded and hesitantly walked over to Dongyoung's mother.

 

"Um, which one is Minhyung?"

 

 Minhyung, slightly stunned, raised his hand and then the boy walked over to him. He hesitantly looked back at Dongyoung's mother. She quickly nodded and he slowly turned around. He looked at Minhyung. Minhyung moved his hands out of his lap, and then the boy sat down. Minhyung quickly wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's waist.

 

"Oh Taeyong, this is Taeil and since there aren't anymore seats I guess Taeil will just have to sit on your lap."

 

 He looked at his mother, and then at the empty chair right next to him.

 

"There's an empty-"

 

 He stopped mid sentence as his father got up and quickly picked up the chair. He then placed it next to him and put his wife's purse on it.

 

"You were saying?"

 

 Taeyong looked incredulously at his parents before he stood up and grabbed Taeil by the hand. He walked them to his seat and sat down, then pulled Taeil into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 Dongyoung and Yoonoh just rolled their eyes at their parents and then began talking about their wedding.


	2. Adore You (Markhyuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three hours was all it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a Christmas themed one shot (better late than never am I right [ladies]), it's going to be Markhyuck.
> 
> I'm also making a new years themed one shot and I don't have the pairing for that so I'm currently tossing couples around *cries* New Years is right around the corner and I need to hurry it up....
> 
> Anywho, here's the crappy Markhyuck sequel to the crappy Dojae. I honestly don't know how else to describe any of my works besides crappy, but I'm kind of in love with this fic despite its crappiness? I don't I just got excited and it's a Markhyuck fic *adds infinite number of hearts*.
> 
> I just really like this fic, I've read and reread to make sure there are no mistakes and now I just need to find a plot I love as much as I love this plot for the 2tae because dayum I love 2tae so much.

Minhyung sat in his seat near the back of the café shocked as he watched his step-brother Dongyoung and his soon-to-be husband Yoonoh practically make out in the middle of the cafe. He broke his trance when he heard the shrill screaming of his mother, and Taeyong's mother, followed by the two boys he'd been intently staring at breaking their little love session and walking over to his table, only to continue their love session when Yoonoh pulled Dongyoung into his lap. He was happy for Dongyoung and all, but couldn't he tone it down a little? Some people, Minhyung and Taeyong, were unfortunately meeting their soon-to-be husbands and they didn't like the lovey-dovey vibes that the happy couple of about four hours was giving off. Minhyung sighed as Yoonoh and Dongyoung asked their parents why they'd decided to show up at the café and he sighed even louder when he heard their parents inform the love birds that they were in fact here to meet Minhyung and Taeyong's soon-to-be husbands. Dongyoung flashed Minhyung a small sympathetic smile and then quickly looked away. Minhyung heard Taeyong sigh beside him and he looked over. He and Taeyong began a whispered conversation.

 

"I don't want to meet him Minhyung."

"Same hyung. I know Yoonoh hyung and Dongyoung hyung are happy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be."

"Right!"

 

 Just then both boys were pulled out of their conversation when Minhyung's mother motioned two boys over. He saw Taeyong look at the boy on the right with blonde hair drooling over how attractive he was, Minhyung assumes, and just closed his mouth. Minhyung then looked at the boy on the left, and he bets that he looks exactly like Taeyong did two seconds ago because he sees Dongyoung look at him, in the corner of his eye, with that knowing look and that smug smile that Minhyung just wants to slap off of his face.

 The boy had maroon hair that was all over the place, no joke. It was so messy, as if the boy had just rolled out of bed not caring what he looked like, and unkempt, and Minhyung hates the fact that even though it looks like a rat's nest he can't say he's turned off by it. His eyes were drooping, almost as if he were trying to keep himself awake, but they were lively nonetheless. They were the brightest shade of brown that Minhyung had ever seen; they were cedar colored with golden specs throughout. His nose was small and scrunched up in what Minhyung assumes to be confusion, what for is unknown to Minhyung. He has freckles. A lot of them. They cover his nose and his very high, very prominent cheek bones. Along with his freckles are the little moles on the sides of his face and down his neck which just look extremely adorable to Minhyung. He had beautiful golden skin. There was a light flush that suddenly appeared on this boy's cheeks, which the reason was also unknown to Minhyung, but it made him look even more attractive. His lips were extremely attractive as well and Minhyung just wanted to kiss them. He looked over at Minhyung's mother and bit his lip, then nodded his head. He walked over to Minhyung's mother quietly.

 

"Taeyong hyung what's going on?"

 

 He whispered quietly. Taeyong whispered back

.

"Well, the dark haired one you were just drooling over is named Donghyuck and he's going to be your husband. Also your mother is forcing him to sit on your lap."

"Oh."

 

 Minhyung turned to see Donghyuck look at him, then at Taeyong, then quickly look back at Minhyung's mother.

 

"Um, which one is Minhyung?"

 

 Minhyung, slightly surprised to hear his name roll off of Donghyuck's tongue, just sat silently and slowly raised his hand. Donghyuck walked over to him quickly and then looked back at Minhyung's mother who nodded. He quickly turned his head back and looked at Minhyung, then at his hands that were in his lap. Minhyung, getting the hint, quickly removed his hands from his lap. Donghyuck hesitated and then turned around and sat down. Minhyung quickly snaked his arms around Donghyuck's waist to keep him from falling and Donghyuck leaned into Minhyung.

 As Minhyung watched an Exasperated Taeyong pull a very flushed Taeil by the hand, and into his lap, he once again noticed the moles on Donghyuck's neck and he had the sudden urge to kiss them, but quickly shook the thought out of his head because giving Donghyuck a hickey two minutes after meeting him was definitely a no go. He once again saw Dongyoung giving him that one infuriating glance saying that he knew what Minhyung was thinking about and that irked him to no end. Why couldn't he just go back to making out with Yoonoh? Why did he have to sit here and watch Minhyung's every move? It was frustrating.

/  
/  
/

 Three hours later both sets of parents left the three couples alone to apparently go get drinks, but Minhyung knew the truth. He saw them sneaking out of the front of the café. Minhyung doesn't know what to do because his leg is killing him, but he doesn't want to ask Donghyuck to move and have him think the wrong thing. His leg is totally asleep though and if Donghyuck doesn't move in like .5 seconds his leg's going to give out and Donghyuck will end up on the floor so he makes the decision to ask Donghyuck to switch legs. That was a very bad idea. 2Tae and Dojae watch silently as every second unfolds.

 

"Hey, Donghyuck can you switch legs please?" He whispered.

"Why, am I too fat for you?" Donghyuck whispered back.

 

 Minhyung begins to violently shake his head no.

 

"My leg just fell asleep. I just need you to switch sides so I can wake it up is all."

"Whatever." Is all Donghyuck says.

 

 Donghyuck then stands up. Minhyung waits for him to sit back down, but he doesn't. Minhyung grabs his hand and turns him around to face him, then he pulls Donghyuck back into his lap. Donghyuck immediately looks away as Minhyung wraps one arm around Donghyuck's waist and uses his other hand to move a stray strand of hair out of Donghyuck's face. Donghyuck hears Minhyung's whispered request, but ignores it and pretends he didn't hear it.

 

"Hey, hey. Look at me."

 

 Donghyuck continues to look away even as Minhyung apologizes for the tenth time, but his resolve cracks a little when he hears Minhyung's next whispered statement.

 

"I'm really sorry, will you please just look at me for a second?"

 

 Donghyuck still refuses to look at Minhyung so Minhyung pulls out the big guns. Drastic times call for drastic measures, right? He quickly found the mole near the bottom left corner of Donghyuck's neck and he placed a feather light kiss on it, then he began nipping at it and sucking at it, his tongue rolling over it effortlessly. He doesn't know what to do because he's never done this sort of thing before, and he's just hoping that whatever he's doing is right because he'd be extremely embarrassed if he did something wrong. Donghyuck tensed up as his grip on Minhyung's biceps tightened drastically. Minhyung bit the spot harshly one last time before pulling away and looking at his masterpiece. He then pulled in to place one more feather light kiss to the now very noticeable red mark on Donghyuck's neck before looking up at Donghyuck.

 

"Donghyuck, look at me."

 

 This time Donghyuck does look at Minhyung. He's shocked at what Minhyung just did, but he doesn't have any time to question him because as soon as Minhyung sees that Donghyuck has looked at him he pulls Donghyuck in for a kiss. On the lips. A very aggressive one at that. He wants to kiss Minhyung back, but he's so shocked that he quickly pulls away from the kiss, his pupils dilated and mouth agape. He looks at Minhyung, but Minhyung looks away. His eyes are focused on the very plain wall, not on Donghyuck or his very distracting lips.

 Donghyuck's fingers trailed up Minhyung's arm then outlined, and traced, Minhyung's jaw. His fingers moved carefully from one side of Minhyung's jaw to the other before he gently turned Minhyung's head to look at him. The feeling is way too intimate for Minhyung to handle. Minhyung becomes overwhelmed and doesn't know what to do so he just lets Donghyuck do what he wants with him. When Minhyung makes eye contact with Donghyuck, Donghyuck rapidly closes the distance between their lips. Donghyuck looks at Minhyung one last time before carefully and intricately placing his lips onto Minhyung's in a sweet kiss. Minhyung responded rather quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around Donghyuck's waist.

 Donghyuck quickly laced his hands into Minhyung's hair. Their sweet kiss immediately changed when Donghyuck harshly yanked Minhyung's blonde hair. Minhyung groaned lowly and then bit Donghyuck's lip, not knowing how hard he bit down until he heard the latter whimper and quickly open his mouth. Minhyung slipped his tongue into Donghyuck's open mouth as Donghyuck melted into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Minhyung's waist. Minhyung pulls Donghyuck closer and tilts his head slightly, deepening their kiss. Again the feeling is too intimate for Minhyung and he's suffocating, but he doesn't care as long as Donghyuck doesn't try to pull away. He doesn't, instead he moves closer. Minhyung's mind is swimming with thoughts of Donghyuck. All he can think about is Donghyuck. Donghyuck's nose that brushes his every so often. Donghyuck's hands that are placed so intricately into his hair. The small whimper Donghyuck makes every so often when Minhyung does something he likes. Donghyuck's lingering touches. Donghyuck's lips that seem to fit perfectly on his. Just Donghyuck.

 Donghyuck's thighs rub against Minhyung's hips, and god Minhyung's taken notice of it. He doesn't know if Donghyuck's done it on purpose or not, but his shirt has ridden up, only slightly, and he can constantly feel the frayed edges of the rips in Donghyuck's jeans and then the bare skin of Donhyuck's thighs rubbing against his bare hip. It's driving him crazy and he doesn't know how to handle it because throwing Donghyuck against the table and kissing him until he becomes breathless is not a very good idea, but it's the first one Minhyung can think of and that terrifies him to no end.

 He settles for the second option in his head which is to take one of his hands and slowly run it up and down Donghyuck's thigh. He efficiently moves one hand away from Donghyuck's waist, as he tightens his grip with the other hand, and carefully moves it to Donghyuck's knee. He slowly moves his hand up Donghyuck's thigh and receives a noise in response, but this noise wasn't like Donghyuck's other small whimpers. It was a, despite being muffled by Minhyung's lips, loud, very long whine that escaped Donghyuck's lips and Minhyung froze for a second before resuming his actions. Donghyuck pulled Minhyung's hair again and received a grunt from Minhyung. Minhyung squeezed Donghyuck's thigh in return and received that heavenly sound, that he'd been needing to hear, again.

* * *

 

 Donghyuck walked into the café and was immediately waved over by his mother's friend. She immediately smiled and told him that there were no more empty seats and that he'd have to sit on his soon-to-be husband's lap. He looked at the empty chair just sitting there in all of its glory, but decided against sitting in it as to not make his soon-to-be mother-in-law angry so he complied. He quickly walked up to her and asked her which one the Minhyung she mentioned was.

 On cue the Minhyung boy slowly raised his hand and Donghyuck was enamored. He had bleached blonde hair and soft chestnut colored eyes. He had high cheek bones and plump lips. There were little moles that littered his tanned skin in the most attractive way and Donghyuck had trouble looking away. His hair was frizzy and all over the place, but Donghyuck found it appealing nonetheless. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a red striped shirt with a grayish jacket over it. He also seemed to be zoning out a lot, but he was very attractive either way.

 Donghyuck quickly walked over to Minhyung and then looked back at Minhyung's mother. She nodded her head as if to continue so he looked at Minhyung and waited for him to remove his hands from his lap. When he did, Donghyuck hesitated, but quickly sat down. Minhyung wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's waist and Donghyuck almost instinctively leaned in to the touch. Minhyung's arms felt like home and Donghyuck felt almost too comfortable which shocked him because he met this boy less than two minutes ago and he was already falling hard for him.

 He watched as Taeil was dragged to his seat on the Taeyong kid's lap, his face the same color as Minhyung's shirt. He also noticed that, despite how embarrassed he was, Taeil looked at Donghyuck with that look, the look that says I know what you're thinking. Donghyuck hated that look. He hated it so much. It irks him even more because Taeil's been his best friend for as long as he can remember and he knows that look. It frustrates him to no end and he just wants to slap the smugness right off of Taeil's face.

/  
/  
/

 Three excruciating hours of sitting on Minhyung's lap later and Minhyung's parents, and Taeyong's parents, say that they are thirsty and that they want to order a drink, but Donghyuck watches as they walk right past the counter and out the door. He almost scoffs until he feels Minhyung tap his hip lightly. He turns and his eyes flutter to Minhyung's lips for a fleeting moment before they quickly move to Minhyung's eyes. He sees the two couples watching their every move in the corner of his eye, but he doesn't comment on it.

 

"Hey, Donghyuck can you switch legs please?"

 

 He looks at Minhyung again. He knows Minhyung's probably asking because his leg's fallen asleep by now, hell Donghyuck's even felt the poor boy's leg quiver many times due to it being asleep. He was going to move wordlessly but he wants Minhyung to kiss him, and he just can't come out and say 'kiss me' now can he? No, but he's Donghyuck so he decides to come up with a plan to make Minhyung kiss him.

 

"Why, am I too fat for you?"

 

 Donghyuck feels guilty as he sees Minhyung violently shake his head, and he feels even guiltier when Minhyung stumbles over his response. That doesn't mean he's going to back down though, he wants something and he's going to follow through until he gets it.

 

"My leg just fell asleep. I just need you to switch sides so I can wake it up is all."

 

  _There it is._ he thinks to himself as he processes Minhyung's statement. He quickly mutters a whatever and stands up. Minhyung expects him to sit down, and he knows this. He doesn't, instead he crosses his arms and stays standing right next to Minhyung. Minhyung then grabs his hand and spins Donghyuck around to face him then gently pulls him into his lap. Donghyuck has the sudden urge to wrap his legs around Minhyung's waist and his arms around Minhyung's neck and just go to sleep, but he's supposed to be mad at Minhyung. He hates that Minhyung has this affect on him, that he can do just one thing and he has Donghyuck practically fawning over his every move. He hates that stupid pout that he can see out of the corner of his eyes, and he just wants to kiss it away, but he is a man on a mission and he can't give in to temptation, no matter how gorgeous.

 Staying true to his silent vow, he looks right on by Minhyung and never spares him a passing glance. Minhyung slides his hands onto Donghyuck's waist and squeezes his hips gently in a way that drives Donghyuck crazy. He wants Minhyung to run his hands up and down his sides and then gently squeeze his hips again. Donghyuck begins losing his patience and he's about to give in, but he can see Minhyung from the corner of his eye and he has this look of determination on his face and it's so attractive that it makes Donghyuck's urges to give in dissipate. Minhyung then tightens his grip on Donghyuck with one hand as he ever so carefully moves his other to sweep the lone strand of hair out of Donghyuck's face and Donghyuck is practically melting into his touch.

 

"Hey, hey. Look at me."

 

 Donghyuck keeps his head high and away from Minhyung's distracting eyes. He will not look no matter how much he loved the tone of voice Minhyung just used with him. It was very, very- sexy and Donghyuck shivered when he heard it. And, although he doesn't want to admit it, he's starting to believe that he is too fat because Minhyung shook his head, but he never denied it. Donghyuck starts wondering if Minhyung really does think he's fat and now he's panicking because all he wanted was a kiss, but now he's hung up on thinking Minhyung finds him too fat to like. He doesn't know what to do and he thinks Minhyung senses his uneasiness because the tone of voice he uses the next time is much gentler, more calming.

 

"I'm really sorry, will you please just look at me for a second?"

 

 Donghyuck, now completely terrified that Minhyung finds him unattractive, continues to keep his eyes away from Minhyung, but Minhyung seems to not want to take no for an answer. Donghyuck's breath hitches in his throat as Minhyung places a feather light kiss on his neck and he inhales sharply when Minhyung begins nipping at the skin. Soon he begins sucking the spot, his tongue gliding over Donghyuck's skin in a precise manner as if Minhyung's done this before. Donghyuck tenses up in order to keep the dirty, embarrassing noise from coming out of his mouth as Minhyung works his magic. His grip on Minhyung's arms tightens drastically and he's desperately trying to keep his mouth shut. Minhyung suddenly bites the spot harshly and Donghyuck has to bite down on his lip to keep that sound from coming out of his mouth, but then Minhyung pulls away and begins to blow on the spot and, from what Donghyuck can tell, admire his work. He then goes in again and Donghyuck has to brace himself because he doesn't know what Minhyung's going to do. Minhyung places another feather light kiss to Donghyuck's neck before pulling away completely.

 

"Donghyuck, look at me."

 

 Minhyung says it with so much conviction in his voice that Donghyuck, despite being thoroughly shocked from his hickey incident a few moments ago, has no choice but to look straight at Minhyung. He's about to open his mouth and ask Minhyung why the hell he was given a hickey, but right as he looked at Minhyung there was a pair of lips that were crashed, quite aggressively, on his own. He's stupefied. He'd wanted this and now he can't function properly to kiss the boy back, instead he pulls away. He fucking pulls away. All he can do is look at Minhyung, his mouth hung open in shock. Minhyung immediately looks away and focuses his view on the very plain, very beige wall to his left. It was only then that Donghyuck processed what had exactly happened. Minhyung had kissed him. He kissed him and Donghyuck had pulled away. Minhyung had showed him his most vulnerable side and Donghyuck had unknowingly rejected it. He felt like an idiot.

_Good fucking job Donghyuck, you pulled away from something that you've practically been dying for._

 Donghyuck trailed his fingers gently up the side of Minhyung's arm and up to his very defined jawline. He slowly, and carefully, dragged the tips of his fingers across Minhyung's jawline then stopped and hooked his chin. He then carefully used his fingers to turn Minhyung's head so he was facing him. This was too intimate. Their position, what Donghyuck was about to do, and even the heavy tension created was intimate to Donghyuck and he doesn't know if he likes that or not. Donghyuck feels Minhyung's arms go slack as they make eye contact and then he's looking in Minhyung's eyes for any signs to stop before he's rapidly closing the distance between their lips. He quickly connects their lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Minhyung immediately wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's waist and pulled him closer.

 Donghyuck's hands intertwined themselves into Minhyung's beautiful hair and then the sweet kiss they shared became heated when Donghyuck yanked quite harshly causing Minhyung to whimper slightly. Minhyung bit down on Donghyuck's bottom lip, which Donghyuck found to be painful but he couldn't be bothered to care because Minhyung's lips were against his and it felt breathtakingly amazing, and Donghyuck whimpered before he practically broke his jaw opening his mouth for Minhyung, desperately wanting to move whatever this was along. Minhyung slipped his tongue into Donghyuck's mouth as Donghyuck wrapped his legs around Minhyung's waist and practically melted into Minhyung. Minhyung pulled him closer and in doing so he accidentally, or maybe even purposefully, squeezed Donghyuck's hip and Donghyuck whimpered again, pulling Minhyung even closer.

 Somewhere in between the clashing of tongues and the burning sensation of their mouths moving in sync, Minhyung's shirt had ridden up just slightly. Donghyuck hadn't done it on purpose and he was just so caught up in the moment that he didn't even notice the lack of cloth between Minhyung's side and his half covered thighs. Minhyung's sides kept rubbing against his ripped jeans and occasionally the bare skin of his thighs.

 Donghyuck feels Minhyung remove his hand from his sides and he almost pouts into their heated kiss, but then he feels Minhyung tighten his grip with one hand as he places the other hand on Donghyuck's knee. Minhyung moves his hand up Donghyuck's thigh so slowly, but heavily and Donghyuck couldn't hold back the high-pitched whine that came passed his lips. He feels Minhyung tense up under him and feels Minhyung's legs shake desperately. Donghyuck, to make up for the very dirty sound that came out of his mouth, yanked Minhyung's hair again and received a grunt in response. The sound was so heavenly to Donghyuck, but he didn't have long to think about it because soon enough Minhyung's hand had stopped roaming his thighs and had squeezed rather harshly eliciting another moan from Donghyuck's lips.

* * *

 

 While Donghyuck and Minhyung are fully occupied, Minhyung and Taeyong's parents sneak back into the café with large cameras. The mothers keep themselves from squealing as Minhyung's mother turns the camera on and takes plenty of pictures of the couple. Taeyong, Yoonoh, Taeil, and Dongyoung are sitting and staring wide-eyed at the couple as they continue occupying themselves as if they're not in a café where anybody could see them. It's when Donghyuck whimpers again that Minhyung finally pulls back and just looks at Donghyuck.

/  
/  
/

 Minhyung looks at him seriously. Donghyuck tries to break the gaze but he can't because Minhyung's eyes are too stunning and pure, and he can't look away.

 

"You're beautiful Donghyuck."

 

 And Donghyuck can't look away again because nobody's called him beautiful before. He doesn't know how to properly react to the compliment he has just received so he just scoffs and rolls his eyes.

 

"Don't lie Minhyung, it's not attractive nor does it suit you."

 

 He watched as Minhyung took his turn in rolling his eyes.

 

"Fine, I was lying. You're not beautiful,"

 

 Minhyung paused, to breathe but Donghyuck is unaware of that, as Donghyuck kept his face indifferent, but on the inside he was a jumbled mess. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew Minhyung didn't mean it, but it didn't stop him from feeling hurt. But as soon as that feeling had come, it was quickly replaced.

 

"You're absolutely flawless. You're gorgeous Donghyuck, perfect."

 

 Donghyuck looks into Minhyung's eyes to see if he's lying, but all he sees is Minhyung staring at him with so much adoration? Affection? He doesn't know what the emotion is, but he knows it's giving off good vibes.

 And Donghyuck is overwhelmed with this feeling of warmth throughout his body that he can't place with a specific emotion, but he's suddenly pulling Minhyung in and crashing his lips onto Minhyung's expecting Minhyung to pull away. He doesn't. And Donghyuck's drowning in this unknown feeling because the situation is intimate as fuck and he doesn't know what he's doing or what his next move should be. He's terrified and overcomplicating things and he doesn't know how to fix it, but thankfully he doesn't do anything stupid because Minhyung's suddenly pulling him closer as his hands rest where they're meant to be: on Donghyuck's waist. Donghyuck's hands are still cupping Minhyung's face and he's grateful that Minhyung doesn't pull away, even if he's two seconds away from suffocating because Minhyung's someone he thought he'd never wanted, but ended up being everything he's ever needed. He doesn't know how to fully express that, but he hopes that this, what they're experiencing together in this moment, explains every known and unknown emotion Donghyuck feels towards Minhyung.

 And apparently it does express every unsaid word Donghyuck is too afraid to say because Minhyung smiles into the kiss. He smiles and Donghyuck can picture the way those beautiful lips curve against his own and he melts against Minhyung. His fears subside as he gets tangled up in Minhyung's scent. The whole situation seems domestic to Donghyuck and he wonders how this will be for the rest of his life. His hands find their way into Minhyung's soft blonde locks and he's thinking to himself that the idea of spending the rest of his life with Minhyung is very appealing. Yeah, he'd very much like that. Hell, he'd even love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so here's this. Two down, one to go! I'm almost finished with this one shot. Three shot? The last one is one of my main otps, I am so excited for it!!!!! Love you guys.  
> ~Stay Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. That's it. Here's this crappy fic. Also I feel really bad because I didn't want to use Shownu because he's a little sweetheart that wouldn't do anything like that but my first option was to use Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung, the epitome of sweet. The literal sun that shines in the sky; the definition of happiness. I was going to use him, but I honestly couldn't even see him hurting a fly or even killing a spider (even if his boyfriend Jihoon is terrified) so I just couldn't use him as the boy so I was tossing names around in my mind and he popped into it and I feel so bad for using him because he's such a sweetie and he's so cute, but I couldn't use Hoshi because Hoshi is as sweet as triple chocolate cake drizzled in milk, dark, and white chocolate topped with chocolate chips and whipped cream (which is extremely sweet by the way I do not recommend trying unless you want to choke on chocolate...). So Shownu it was, also he's very muscular so that's eventually why I chose him.
> 
> Also, I made a Markhyuck sequel/spin off thing and I am in the process of making a 2Tae sequel/spin off thing because I've run out of requests so I requested myself to make like five different fics (also the Markhyuck fic I wrote I really like because I've been rereading it and I don't usually like my works but I actually like this one for some weird reason.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love you all
> 
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
